<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сердце Восторга by Gebet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268815">Сердце Восторга</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebet/pseuds/Gebet'>Gebet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Rapture (BioShock), Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebet/pseuds/Gebet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Соуда давно понял - он сотворил чудовище. Не город, пожирающий людей и превращающий их в рабов, не развращенную мечту какого-то богача. Ее. Истинное сердце Восторга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celestia Ludenberg/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сердце Восторга</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Во мгле коррозионного ада лепечут нечто древние механизмы — не затонувшие, но отправленные ко дну намеренно. Бывшие столпы недостроенного рая ныне превратились в оборванные крылья ложных апостолов: деньги не спасли от человеческой алчности, восхваляемая красота — от ужасов разложения [нравы, тела, общество].<br/>
Темные боги смеялись с глубин Аида в лицо провинившихся, а небо — отринуло предателей.</p><p>И единственный, кто принял заблудившиеся души — Королева.</p><p>Платье странного фасона [для здешних нравов], цокот каблуков по металлическому полу — она наслаждалась гнилой эстетикой, словно была сама рождена в ней.</p><p>Цок — Большой папочка не смеет трогать правительницу Восторга. Сердце города сковано в ее пальцах, а разум — в кандалах.<br/>
Цок — Сестрички любят и чтят матерью [ложно, ложно, ложно], ищут защиты под подолами старинных юбок, будто бы им недостаточно бронированных рыцарей.<br/>
Цок — механический бог уже ждет в ее кабинете с докладом о состоянии города, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам.</p><p>— Какие-нибудь новости? — последний неразбитый сервиз покоится на потертом столе, остатки чая — неудачные выжившие с Бостонского чаепития.<br/>
— Только пара замыканий в Гефесте. В Плутоне, у того художника-придурка и в Персефоне все отлично. Точнее. Все как всегда, — плечами пожимает с мнимым безразличием.<br/>
Шаг за шагом — когда-нибудь добьется своего.<br/>
Шаг за шагом — всегда подножка.<br/>
— В таком случае, почему ты стоишь? Присядь со мной и отдохни, мне же нужно иногда заботиться о своих подданных.</p><p>Вольно, без стесненных манер — опускается в полу порванное кресло.</p><p>— Слушай, Селес. Я хотел кое-что спросить у тебя, — он мнется, но быстро приходит в себя. Синтетический воздух вдыхает, выпрямляется, — тебе не надоело?<br/>
— О чем ты? — тихий стук ногтей по кружке. Нетерпеливо.<br/>
— Сидеть здесь, каждый раз спрашивать об одном и том же. Смотреть на одни и те же полуживые морды, которым только АДАМ для кайфа подавай. Ну серьезно, я могу починить сферу да свалишь отсюда к нормальной жизни.</p><p>Нормальной.<br/>
Н о р м а.<br/>
Въедливая, перекрученная через мясорубки одобрений и мраморных улыбок снобов. Треск стекла посреди зала гостей, пожар среди льдов;<br/>
Селестия Люденберг ненавидела это слово.<br/>
Таэко Ясухиро была его олицетворением[внешность обманчива, так сотри и разукрась].</p><p>— Нет, — улыбается фарфоровой маской и голову чуть наклоняет, — я никуда не поеду и мне здесь совсем не скучно. Разве сам не можешь додуматься? Зачем мне возвращаться на поверхность, туда, откуда меня давно изгнали. Здесь — мой дом еще с тех пор, когда галерея была не просто заброшенной мусоркой. Здесь у меня есть свои владения, своя власть — и какая королева захочет добровольно снять корону? Не глупи, Казуичи. Восторг — и есть моя нормальная жизнь.</p><p>Смеется тихо — звон металла.</p><p>— А теперь. Раз уж тебе больше нечем заняться, налей мне еще чай. Я не хочу снова слышать про возвращение и побег отсюда. Тем более, раз так хочется, так почему сам еще не уплыл?</p><p>Молчание рассыпается под каплями горячей воды.<br/>
Казуичи Соуда не мог ответить. Всего лишь несчастный заложник собственного творения, бросить которое не в силах. Создатель Ада, архитектор Рая и сам по себе,</p><p>само сердце Восторга, бьющееся для одной лишь королевы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>